


invariant

by stephanie_jeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Аноним, Новый Год, Рождество
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: О мертвецких глазах кукол, рождественских носках, магазине за углом, потерявшем надежду Бэкхёне и вечно ворчащем Чанёле. Или о том, во что может вылиться одиночество вдвоём.





	invariant

Усиленное сжатие. Поворот по часовой. Положительный скрип. Тяжёлый выдох.  
  
— Держи, Ким, — по-свойски говорит Чанёль, вручая боссу открытую с большим трудом банку с винтовой крышкой. — В следующий раз проси об этом Бёна. Это его обязанность. Кстати, где он? — стуча пальцем по наручным часам, спрашивает он и незаметно отодвигает вторую, точно такую же банку в сторону.   
  
— Переодевается уже. До открытия, кстати, ещё целых пять минут, так что не начинай. А этот хлам давно пора списать, — кивает Ким на банку из-под конфетти. — Какой мудак, интересно, разработал этот тупой дизайн? Прошлый век же.  
  
— Ты заказал их около сотни. Вот и мучайся, пока наши Феи Драже не распродадут их все. Ты меня, конечно, прости, Чунмён, но будь моя воля, я бы половину ассортимента выкинул.   
  
— Они покупаемы, значит, нравятся людям, — устало выдыхает Ким. — Наше дело — продавать. Хотя, признаю, в торговле ты знаешь больше моего. Я всё-таки больше эстет.  
  
Не успевают они договорить, как воздух разрезает звук трескающегося пенопласта. Оба по инерции закрывают уши, и из подсобки выходит нечто среднего роста с коробкой в руках, закрывающей половину туловища и голову — Бэкхён.   
  
— А вот и наша Фея Драже, — язвительно замечает управляющий, наверно, в лишний раз мечтая, чтобы эта коробка упала ему на ногу.  
  
Стоящий рядом Чунмён лишь закатывает глаза — единственная вещь, что получается у него филигранно.   
  
— До вечера, трудоголики. Только не загрызите друг друга. Не хочется перед самыми праздниками искать новых сотрудников. Да снизойдёт на вас атмосфера спокойствия.   
  
Закончив свою праведную речь, Ким Чунмён покидает магазин, ещё его покойным дедом названный «Подари чудо». Сам Ким, унаследовавший его пару лет назад, считал название если не вычурным, то чересчур гротескным. В чудеса, собственно говоря, ни он, ни его работники не верили.   
  
Едва дверной колокольчик заливается трелью детского смеха и Чунмён исчезает, управляющий тут же поворачивается к подчинённому, смерив того брезгливым взглядом. Он мажет взглядом по шапке медных растрёпанных волос, ловя себя на мысли, что сегодня Бён выглядит многим иначе. По-домашнему что ли. Незатейливо так.   
  
— Проспал что ли, что уложиться не успел, овечка Долли?  
  
— Просто решил сменить имидж, — как ни в чём небывало заявляет Бэкхён, уже тише добавляя «меринос доморощенный».   
  
Пак Чанёль только усмехается и плетётся на второй этаж к себе кабинет работать — так думает Бэкхён —на самом деле — тупо пялить в экран компьютера, пытаясь свести баланс за прошедший месяц.  
  
Покупателей в десять утра в их сувенирной лавке нет, зато в кофейне через дорогу — аншлаг. Бэкхён даже успевает дважды протереть все горизонтальные и вертикальные поверхности в магазине. Порой его любовь к чистоте доходит до маниакального. На рабочем месте у него даже ручки лежат определённым — «только посмей её переложить, кретин!» — образом.  
  
В два часа пополудни на пороге магазина появляется ухоженная женщина лет тридцати — тридцати пяти, из разряда тех самых «каннамских онни», что соревнуются между собой, у кого сумочка дороже , и кому больше пластический хирург дряблой кожи отрежет.  
  
Улыбка. Предложение что-нибудь подсказать. Заискивающий взгляд, под коркой которого желание приложить руку к лицу. Пожелание удачных праздников и, наконец, осознание того факта, что даже таким пустоголовым курицам есть с кем справлять Рождество. Бён пытается прикинуть, когда в последний раз праздновал не в одиночестве, и сознание подкидывает ему картинки из детства.   
  
Вдруг вспоминается что-то. Достаёт телефон из заднего кармана брюк. Одно новое сообщение. Улыбается. Губы кусает, читая. Ещё больше улыбается, печатая ответ. Чешет затылок в задумчивости, остановившись на полуслове.   
  
— И чем это мы занимаемся во внерабочее время? — неожиданно звучит справа. Бэкхён быстро убирает телефон в карман, поправляя на себе болотисто-зелёный свитер с логотипом магазина. — Кто-нибудь приходил?  
  
— Один посетитель всего.   
  
— Не густо.  
  
— Зато у нас в кассе теперь на двести тысяч вон больше.   
  
Чанёль изгибает бровь, медленно спускаясь по лестнице, чеканя шаг и неотрывно смотря на Бэкхёна.  
  
— Неужели у нас одной уродливой куклой стало меньше?   
  
Взгляд падает на стеллаж с фарфоровыми существами и с их мертвецкими, по мнению Чанёля, глазами. Бэкхён пожимает плечами. По его скромному мнению, эти куклы вполне себе имеют право на существование. Эстетичные. Красивые, порой даже слишком. Даже с их мертвецкими глазами.   
  
— Можно нескромный вопрос?   
  
Чанель скептически смотрит на Бэкхёна и согласно кивает, чуть погодя.  
  
—Тебе хоть какой-нибудь подарок здесь нравится?  
  
— Да, — быстро находится он, тыча в дальний угол.   
  
— Рождественский носок? Серьёзно?  
  
— Ага. От него хоть какая-то польза. В них можно что-нибудь положить, не знаю, те же сладости, например.  
  
— Окей, Пак, теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на Рождество. На один пылесборник можно и разориться.   
  
— Какая честь, Бён. Сейчас расплачусь. На меня снизошёл небожитель.  
  
— Господи, объясните этому человеку, что у него шутки плоские, как эта доска, — Бэкхён стучит по столу с банками с бижутерией. Он не замечает, как смахивает несколько крупных бусин, отцепившихся от гирлянды сверху, и, наступив на оные, падает, жёстко приземляясь на пятую точку.   
  
— Тебя ноги совсем не держат, Бён? — больше даже как-то взволнованно, нежели укоризненно спрашивает Пак, помогая работнику встать, и снимает нить люрекса у того с плеча. Бён как-то резко отшатывается, вырывая свою руку изчанёлевской, бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и возвращается на рабочее место.   
  
Провалиться бы сквозь землю, думает он и давит из себя очередную улыбку, едва на пороге появляется новый посетитель.  
  


_***_

  
  
Только зайдя в квартиру и убрав ботинки в калошницу, а куртку повесив на привычный крючок, Бэкхён тут же бросается к компьютеру и тут же открывает переписку на последнем непрочитанном.   
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Напиши, как доберёшься_.  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Так точно,_ _капитан:D_ _Я дома, расслабься. А ты?_  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Ещё нет. Попал в небольшую пробку после работы. В такие моменты хочется пересесть на метро, но потом я просто вспоминаю, сколько там народу в час-пик._  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Лучше на машине, серьёзно. Говорю как человек, испытывающий метро на себе каждый день. Хотя кто кого испытывает, пожалуй, сложный вопрос. К тому же, сегодня на полпути отрубило связь. Это ужасно ТТ. Лучше следи за дорогой, чтобы добраться быстрее._  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Как скажешь, мальчик-болтушка. <3_  
  
Бэкхёну кажется, что у него — сам не знает, почему — алеют уши. Они познакомились чуть больше двух месяцев назад на форуме, посвящённом их общей любимой игре, но так потом вышло, что со временем темы для разговоров стали носить куда более обыденный характер и они перешли на переписку по мэйлу. Почти не зная друг друга, они не боялись быть откровенными, глупыми или странными. Бэкхён всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что влюбляется в невидимого собеседника.Казалось, только этот парень со странным ником «Вирус счастья» способен его понять и принять без каких-либо претензий. Действительность же ежедневно сталкивала его с агрессией, одиночеством других, оседающем на лёгких, как своё собственное, человеческой апатией и предвзятым отношением, и Бэкхён крутился во всём этом, как белка в колесе. Хотелось быть просто принятым, но принимать-то особо было некому. После смерти родителей зона комфорта сузилась до размеров себя, поэтому жаловаться не приходилось. Парень не был настолько глупым, чтобы понять, что вот он сам — суть и причина всех своих бед.   
  
Собеседник вновь появляется в сети спустя только полчаса. За это время Бэкхён успевает перекусить, прочесть почту, накопившуюся за неделю, немного прибраться в комнате и даже вспомнить своего вредного босса Пак Чанёля.  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Скажи, как ты относишься к рождественским носкам?_  
  
Подобный вопрос выбивает парня из колеи. Он переводит взгляд на маленькую ёлку в углу комнаты, на которой висит один такой. Вспоминается дневной инцидент с Паком, и Бён понимает, что слишком много мыслей о нерадивом начальнике за один вечер.   
  
**beagle48bb** :  _как к плюшевым игрушкам_  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Нравятся?_  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Хорошие пылесборники._  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Если серьёзно, временами они выглядят миленько._  
  
Он прикрепляет к сообщению фотографию своей несуразной ёлки, на которой висит этот самый злосчастный носок, занимающий полпространства ели.   
  
**Happy92virus** :  _И вправду_ _«_ _миленько_ _»_ _._  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _С кем планируешь провести праздники?_  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Думаю над этим. Возможно, ни с кем._  
  
Пока Бэкхён пишет, его успевает бросить то в жар, то в холод. Пальцы слегка подрагивают. Нервы ни к чёрту.  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Как_ _насчёт встретиться_ _? Если ты не_ _против_ _, мы могли провести Рождество вместе._  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _То есть, если у тебя не возникнет планов._  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Я хотел сказать, что если бы мы могли встретиться, я был бы рад._  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Я не_ _против_ _. Признайся, ты покраснел._  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Ты даже не знаешь, как я выгляжу_ _-_-_  
  
**Happy92virus** : Увижу  _и узнаю. Когда встретимся?_  
  
Кусает губы. Смотрит на календарь, пытаясь вспомнить, когда у него ближайший выходной.   
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Как насчёт двадцатого декабря в книжном кафе на_ _Каннаме_?   
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Отлично. В пять вечера устроит?_  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _ДА_  
  
**beagle48bb** :  _Ой, прости, да._  
  
Реакция бурная ровно настолько, что соседям сверху она явно не по душе.   
  


***

  
  
— Отнеси на пятый стеллаж. — Чанёль осторожно передаёт Бэкхёну коробку с ёлочными игрушками, стараясь не касаться его, и шмыгает носом.  
  
— Они битые.  
  
— Да ну? Вот это открытие Америки. Тебе напомнить, для чего нужен пятый стеллаж? Я это списываю.  
  
— Без проблем, списывай. Я к тому, чтобы ты не обвинил меня в том, что это я их разбил.   
  
— По-моему, у тебя мания величия, если ты думаешь, что всё вокруг я свожу к тебе.   
  
— Что-то ты сегодня уж больно добренький, Пак. Даже странно.  
  
— Пользуйся, пока есть возможность, — говорит он и уходит в свой кабинет.  
  
— Что это с ним? — спрашивает Чонин и ставит пустую коробку из-под игрушечногоСанты на прилавок.  
  
— Да вот сам не пойму. Обычно мрачнее тучи ходит, а тут светится, как новогодняя ёлка.  
  
— Ага, прям вирус счастья какой-то.  
  
Бэкхён замирает.  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Говорю, что он как вирус счастья начал распространять флюиды добра. Только радуги не хватает.  
  
— И мозгов, — заканчивает он мысль за Чонина и неаккуратно загоняет коробку под шкаф. — Кстати, рождественские венки теперь в восьмом ряду. На случай, если будешь искать. Пак считает, что пылесборники нужно было передвинуть на более видное место.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь общий язык вообще найдёте?   
  
— Может быть, просто не я первый начал придираться. Мы к двадцать третьему всё подготовили?  
  
— Да, — послышалось где-то поблизости. — С чего у вас вообще всё это началось?   
  
— Он не хотел брать меня на работу, посчитав недостаточно компетентным для должности. Когда я пришёл устраиваться, Чунмён только вступил в наследство. Не сказать, что дела у них шли плохо, но в плане маркетинга Пак был ловчее, поэтому Чунмён ему доверил, если можно так сказать, самое ценное, что у него было. Менеджер он, конечно, хороший, но к чему все эти придирки к внешнему виду, манере общения априори понять не могу. Я уже даже на его замечания сквозь пальцы уже смотрю.  
  
— Мне просто кажется, он ревнует Чунмёна к тебе. До него Ким ни к кому хорошо расположен не был, а к тебе, ты сам знаешь, он тепло относится. Мне кажется, это просто дружеская ревность.   
  
— К тебе он хотя бы не так придирчив.  
  
— Ко мне и Ким-то относится не по-дружески.  
  
— А ты бы хотел?   
  
— Нет! — резко отрезает Чонин. — То есть да. То есть можно было бы.  
  
Бэкхён прыскает в ладонь, умиляясь такой реакции.  
  
— Ты такой миленький, правда у Чунмёна есть невеста.   
  
— Красивая?   
  
— Не видел, да и я как-то не могу адекватно оценивать девушек. Не по их части, понимаешь ли.  
  
— Ага, тут все походу из другого лагеря. Ну, кроме Чунмёна.   
  
— А Пак?  
  
— Так он тоже гей. Причём, открытый. Я знаком сего бывшим. К несчастью, знаком. Мне даже его жаль.  
  
— Бывшего парня? — усмехается Бэкхён.  
  
Чонин отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Пака.  
  


***

  
  
Двадцатого декабря на улицы Сеула высыпала за день месячная норма осадков. Казалось, город в один момент превратился из грязно-серого в белый. С одной стороны, красиво, прекрасно и прочие эпитеты, но только не дляПакЧанёля, что направлялся в кафе в этот день и проклинал, что предпочёл очкам линзы. Он плевался снегом, дувшим в лицо, и то и дело поправлял шапку.   
  
Шестнадцать шагов. Поворот. Знакомая синяя вывеска. Долгожданный вздох, связующий облегчение и свободу. Уверенный шаг вперёд. Мурашки по кожи от предвкушения.  
  
**_"Я буду читать_** ** _"Сон в_** **заоблачных** ** _высях", чтобы ты нашёл меня"._**  
  
**_"_** ** _Хор_** ** _ошо, а я возьму сборник стихов_** ** _Хэ_** ** _Ран Сэр_** ** _"._**  
  
Берёт нужную книгу. Проводит пальцами по шершавой поверхности переплёта. Вдыхает запах старых страниц. Пытается высмотреть среди всех посетителей одного единственного— с книгой Ким Манчжуна. Переплёт обнаруживается быстрее хозяина, но стоит Паку поднять взгляд, как внутри всё в одночасье замирает. Даже сердце будто удар пропускает. Выбранная собственноручно книга оказывается на первом свободном столе.   
  
— Привет, — улыбается он, хотя особо не надеется на положительную реакцию.  
  
Бэкхён резко поднимает голову, отрываясь от книги, но не закрывая её.  
  
— Пак? С каких это пор тебя интересуют книги?  
  
— По тебе тоже не скажешь, что ты человек далёкого ума, — язвит Чанёль, присаживаясь напротив. Бэкхён раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же замолкает, смотря на часы. Опаздывает.  
  
— Господин Пак, — неожиданно он переходит на «вы», хотя не припомнит, когда в последний раз обращался к начальнику по статусу. — Не хочу вас огорчать, но у меня должна состояться встреча, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы мешали и...  
  
— Я понял. Нравится корейская классика?  
  
— Да. Имеете что-то против Манчжуна?  
  
— Нет, просто не ожидал увидеть тебя с серьёзной книгой в общественном месте. Да и с книгой вообще. Кстати, почему на «вы»?  
  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Пак. А что касается обращения... Могу обращаться, как хочешь.  
  
— А Виктора Гюго читал? — спрашивает он, вспоминая, как пару недель назад  _с ним_  они обсуждали постановку «Отверженных».   
  
— Нет.  
  
— А я читал. Как видишь, ты много не знаешь обо мне, и как следствие мы многого не знаем друг о друге, — разводит Пак руками в стороны. —Не многие берут на себя труд докопаться до подлинной сути.  
  
— Вот чего, а желания копаться в тебе у меня нет, потому что и так понятно, что у тебя вместо интеллекта нерабочая зажигалка, а вместо личной жизни исписанный кляксами мятый лист бумаги.  
  
— Какое замечательное сочетание поэзии и злобы, — меланхолично замечает Чанёль, смахивая лишние волосы со лба.  
  
— Злобы? Серьёзно?  
  
— Я пытался сделать тебе комплимент, Бэкхён.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, Пак! Свали уже, а.  
  
— А «Войну и мир» Достоевского читал?  
  
— «Войну и мир» написал не Достоевский. Ты ещё здесь? Слушай, Пак, ты специально хочешь испортить мой выходной? За что ты меня так ненавидишь?   
  
— Какая ненависть, Бён?   
  
— Наверно, любовь, — фыркает он, наконец захлопывая книгу и откладывая на самый край.  
  
— С чего ты взял? За что мне тебя любить?   
  
— Я и не хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.  
  
—  ~~Нет, ты хочешь.~~  Я и не люблю.   
  
— Ты ещё долго будешь тут сидеть? Здесь полно свободных мест, Чанёль.  
  
— Вау, сам Бён Бэкхён снизошёл до приличий и назвал меня по имени. Где подвох?  
  
— Нигде. Никчёмному клерку пора уходить. Тебе не кажется?  
  
— И после этого ты ещё удивляешься, почему с тобой никто не общаешься. Ты же сам себя закапываешь, Бэкхён. Ты простое подшучивание над собой воспринимаешь как какой-то вызов. Где тот милый мальчик, который пусть через силу, но улыбался три месяца назад?   
  
— Будешь тут улыбаться, когда всё...  
  
— Слушай, Бэк, дерьмо есть в жизни у каждого, а ты зациклился на какой-то одной своей проблеме и крутишься вокруг неё по спирали, а жизнь тем временем продолжает идти вперёд. У тебя она катится вниз, как по касательной. По твоей же вине. Сдвинься с мёртвой точки. Инвариантой быть не всегда круто.   
  
— Не учи меня жизни, — сквозь зубы шипит парень и встаёт, чтобы уйти, но тут же вспоминает, зачем сюда пришёл. — Уйди, пожалуйста.  
  
— Уж не знаю, кто твой друг, — Чанёль поднимается со стула, задвигая его с противным скрипом, — но с твоей чопорностью, нытьём и апатией тебя вряд ли кто полюбит.   
  
— Я б показал тебе некоторые письма, автор которых думает иначе, но, увы, ты слишком далёк от того, чтобы понять их. У него хотя бы душа есть. В отличие от тебя, никчёмный клерк.   
  
Не то чтобы Чанёля бьёт под дых, нет. Но ущемлённым он себя всё-таки чувствует.  
  
— Хочу тебя обрадовать. Никчёмного клерка ты больше не увидишь. Меня уволили сегодня. И удачного вечера, Бэкхён.   
  
На этот раз Чанёль действительно уходит. С грустной улыбкой, едва подрагивающими не то от злости, не то от нервов пальцами и желанием всё переиграть. Но теперь хотя бы он знает, что Бэкхён может быть другим — живым, открытым, настоящим. Проблема лишь в том, что он такой только с ним другим, Чанёлем из интернета. Но он не может назвать какую-то из этих двух своих ипостасей ненастоящей или выдуманной. На работе, возможно, ему вечно  ~~приходится~~  проходилось изображать из себя строгого начальника, но в жизни он каким был, таким и остался— спокойным и беззаботным.  
  
Достав телефон, он видит порядка пяти пропущенных. Бэкхён, первая мысль, а потом вдруг осознание — Пак Чанёлю Бён Бэкхёну звонить незачем. Номер незнакомый, и особого желания перезванивать нет, но на беззвучном экране вновь всплывает номер.   
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
Голос по ту сторону — почти до дрожи, но не до болезненной, больше истерической. Слишком много фарса произошло за день.  
  


***

  
  
— Как он? — Чанёль залетает в приёмный покой больницы, чуть ли не сбивая Чонина с ног. — К нему можно?  
  
— В относительном порядке. Да, он хотел бы переговорить с тобой. Это для нас конкретный шок, конечно. Но он справится, я думаю. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что об этом никто...  
  
— Я молчу, — обещает он и проходит в палату, где, на его удивление, лежит относительно спокойный Чунмён.   
  
— Ты пришёл, — говорит он облегчённо, чуть привставая.  
  
— Лежи!   
  
— Слушай, я погорячился вчера с твоей отставкой. Прости, мне и вправду жаль. Как я мог тебе не доверять? Если бы я знал, что эта сука лжёт, я бы никогда...  
  
— Конечно же я всё понимаю. Ты, главное, волнуйся поменьше. Лучше вообще не волнуйся. Гаён была той ещё дрянью. Ты уж прости, что не сказал раньше. Не думал, что из-за неё ты в петлю полезешь.   
  
Чунмён грустно улыбается и берёт больничную подушку, подкладывая её под подбородок.  
  
— Возвращайся, Чанёль-а. Ты мне нужен.  
  
~~Жаль, что я хочу, чтобы эти слова~~ ~~мне~~ ~~сказал не ты.~~  
  
— Хорошо. Я всегда помогу, если будет нужно. Ты только выздоравливай.  
  


***

  
  
Снова знакомые зелёные стены, заставленные всякого рода ересью витрины, мебель из чёрного, будто обожжённого дерева и натянутая улыбка. Снова тупые шуточки напарника, глупые покупатели, готовые купить ненужные аксессуары втридорога, и куклы с их мертвецкими глазами. Снова всё то же самое, даже с теми же декорациями. Меняется только время и место.   
  
И Пак.   
  
Пообещавший никогда больше не увидеться он снова, будто заноза в заднице, появляется на горизонте. Но как появляется. Больше улыбается и меньше язвит, чем вызывает кучу подозрений в свою сторону. Может, влюбился, предполагает Чонин, когда они в сочельник оба стоят за прилавком.   
  
— Ну надо же. Даже такой, как Пак, может влюбиться, — тянёт он по буквам. — Скажи, Чонин, только честно, я слишком никчёмный?   
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
— От меня все бегут. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про парня, с которым мы познакомились в интернете?   
  
Он кивает, кажется, припоминая.   
  
— Я бы не советовал тебе знакомиться через интернет. Как и ожидалось, он не пришёл?  
  
Бэкхён кусает губы и кивает.   
  
— Меня больше пугает, что он не был в сети с того самого дня, а что если с ним что-то случилось?   
  
— Если ты дорог ему не меньше, чем он тебе, этот парень напишет, вот увидишь. К тому же завтра праздник. Твой принц тебя не бросит, принц-лягушка. — Чонин встаёт на стремянку и убирает коробку с новогодней мозаикой на самый верх шкафа.   
  
— С какого я…лягушка?   
  
—Разводишь много воды и надеешься, что прекрасный принц тебя поцелует. Но так только в сказках бывает.   
  
И ты туда же, хочется высказаться ему и ударить, но, насупившись, молчит. Духу сказать не хватает.   
  
— Бэкхён, зайди ко мне, — слышится голос Пака сверху. Бён заканчивает запечатывать подарочную коробку и, стиснув зубы, идёт наверх. Он даже улыбается. Через силу, но всё же.  
  
— Да, — коротко отвечает он, застыв на пороге.  
  
Чанёль поднимает голову, дружелюбно улыбаясь, но улыбка вмиг гаснет, стоит увидеть выражение лица подчинённого.   
  
— Неважно выглядишь. Ты заболел?  
  
— Возможно. Звал-то зачем?   
  
— Нужно оформить доставку на один товар. И, может, всё-таки домой пойдёшь? Хотя нет, ты же своим ходом добираешься. Давай, я тебя подвезу?  
  
— Не стоит. Я в порядке. Правда. Скажи, что оформлять.   
  
— Возражения не принимаются. Собирайся. Заказ оформит Чонин.  
  
Бэкхён смотрит на Чанёля во все глаза, пытаясь понять, не разыгрывают ли его сейчас и если да, где скрытая камера, в которую он должен приветливо помахать.  
  
— Расслабься. У тебя все эмоции на лице написаны. Я не укушу и на органы тебя не продам.   
  
— Они сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы их продавать. Серьёзно.  
  
— Тем более, — усмехается он.   
  
Чанёль даёт рекомендации Чонину, а Бэкхён тем временем накидывает на плечи пальто и шапку.   
  
— После вас, — улыбается он, открывая дверь. Бэкхён давит в себе смех и таки проходит вперёд. Сегодня определённо день сюрпризов.   
  
У машины Чанёля светлый салон и ни грамма пыли на приборной панели. Пахнет дорогой кожей, мужским парфюмом, сигаретами и совсем слегка сладкой выпечкой. Сам не зная почему, Бэкхён ощущает себя в своей тарелке. Во всяком случае, желания удавиться не возникает.   
  
Чанёль тянется рукой к радиоприёмнику и совершенно случайно касается ледяных пальцев Бэкхёна, по-видимому намеревавшихся сделать то же самое. Оба неловко отдёргивают руки, а Чанёль смотрит на дорогу.   
  
— У тебя всегда пальцы такие холодные? — не находит ничего лучше сказать Пак, остановившись на первом красном светофоре.   
  
— Да, у меня вегето-сосудистая дистония, — неуверенно произносит он. — У меня вообще целый букет болезней. Один человек не так давно приписал ко всему ещё и «злобливость».  
  
— Я не имел в виду, что...  
  
— На самом деле, ты был прав. Я такой вредный, что меня никто никогда не полюбит.   
  
Чанёль всматривается в профиль Бэкхёна, и находит в нём отражение вселенской тоски и грусти. Появляется дикое желание обнять, согреть, провести рукой по волосам, коснуться губами макушки, оставить себе и никуда не отпускать, потому что его, Пака, и ничьё больше.   
  
Едут в молчании. Бэкхён время от времени пытается подпевать рождественским песням из приёмника, смотрит в окно на дышащие рождеством улицы, пытаясь пробудить в себе хоть какое-то подобие праздничной одухотворённости, но на душе всё равно пусто и нет никаких надежд на прекрасное будущее. Внимание парня привлекает девочка лет восьми, топающая ножкой от того, что дядя рядом, наверняка отец, купил ей не ту куклу. Он вспоминает себя в её возрасте, и вдруг становится отчего-то грустно. Ему хочется вернуть те времена, когда родители были ещё живы, а камнем преткновения были бы неудачно подобранные подарки. Но вместе с хорошим приходит и плохое. Он так же вспоминает события четырёхлетней давности. Его родители тогда только вышли на пенсию и начали путешествовать. Очередной перелёт на самолёте стал для них последним. Это случилось в канун Рождества. Из-за этого вот уже третий год подряд Бэкхён ходит мрачнее тучи и будто в воду опущенный.   
  
Взгляд падает на зеркало заднего вида, и из груди вырывается усмешка.   
  
— Откуда такая любовь к рождественским чулкам, Пак Чанёль? — спрашивает он, рассматривая серебристый брелок в форме набитого подарками новогоднего чулка.   
  
— Моя мама раньше разрабатывала их дизайн. В своё время наш дом был увешен этими носками и чулками. Они служат чем-то вроде хороших воспоминаний о детстве и родителях.   
  
— Твои родители... Они...  
  
— Переехали жить в Штаты с младшей сестрой. Когда отцу предложили хорошую работу, я уже оканчивал второй курс. Было как-то не до переезда.   
  
— А мне моё филологическое в жизни особо не помогло. Хотел в своё время писать сказки для детей, но потом понял, что из меня сказочник никудышный.   
  
— С чего ты взял? Ты же даже не попробовал.  
  
— Просто у таких, как я, всё из рук валится и вообще... Чёрт, это сложно объяснить, — Бэкхён протирает ладонями лицо, нервно улыбаясь. — Пока люди совершенствуются и пытаются идти в ногу со временем, я застрял где-то в Старом времени. Инвариантный придурок.  
  
— «Инвариантный придурок», конечно, круто звучит, но ты не ивариантныйпридурок. У каждого человека свой путь, свой потолок и свои возможности. Не говори «не получится», не попробовав хотя бы раз. Или ты до скончания лет планируешь проработать в магазине Чунмёна?  
  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Он вроде не планировал уходить из магазина в ближайшем будущем. Он достаёт телефон, чтобы проверить время и удивляется, увидев уведомление с почты о непрочтённом сообщении. Парень глупо улыбается, и это не ускользает от Чанёля.  
  
— Что-то случилось?   
  
— Кажется, я проведу это Рождество не один, — задумчиво говорит он, поглядывая на экран.  
  
— Друг, с которым ты должен был встретиться?  
  
Кивок.  
  
— Да, он не смог тогда пройти.   
  
— Судя по бурной реакции, у вас достаточно тёплые отношения.  
  
— Возможно. Иногда мне кажется, я влюблён в него, — почти мечтательно проговаривает он и прикрывает на секунду глаза. — Он совсем не такой, как другие.   
  
Чанёль с трудом скрывает улыбку, чувствуя экзальтацию, едва ли сравнимую с фурором и едва ли доводящую до дрожи. Он даже не находит, что сказать в завершение, потому что машина уже остановилась и стоит на парковке у дома сотрудника, самого вредного, но самого невероятного, что он когда-либо видел. Неловкость тишины прерывается лишь еле слышимой музыкой, криками с улицы и равномерным биением сердец этих обоих, намеренно молчащих.  
  
— Спасибо, что подвёз. Счастливого Рождества, босс, — быстро отстёгивая ремень безопасности, говорит Бэкхён. — И, знаешь, те твои слова в кафе, ты был прав. Но я подумаю, что с этим делать.  
  
— Просто будь собой, Бён Бэкхён. Удачных выходных!   
  
Едва Бэкхён исчезает в подъезде, Чанёль глушит машину и выходит, вдыхая холодный и промозглый до костей ночной воздух. Опираясь на дверь машины, он ждёт, когда загорится свет в нужном окне, когда пройдёт достаточное количество времени, но не проходит и пяти минут, как Чанёль срывается в подъезд и поднимается на седьмой этаж, останавливаясь напротив двадцать седьмой квартиры. Он достаёт телефон, быстро печатая новое сообщение.  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Я думаю, тебе стоит быть более решительным в вопросах будущего._  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _И, знаешь, наверно, прозвучит резко, глупо, не в тему, идиотически и в чём-то неожиданно, но я люблю тебя._  
  
Звонок в дверь.  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _И ещё..._  
  
**Happy92virus** :  _Из нас двоих инвариантный_ _придурок_ _тут я._  
  
Дверь открывает Бэкхён, ошарашенно глядя то на Чанёля, то на телефон в своей руке. Пак лишь скромно улыбается, пытаясь понять реакцию парня.  
  
— Я в шоке, но... Я рад, — неуверенно начинает он и делает такой же неуверенный, как его слова, шаг. — Господи, я же столько всего тебе тогда наговорил, — Бэкхён закрывает руками лицо, пытаясь скрыть смущение, но Пак их убирает, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы лица обоих были на одном уровне.   
  
— Я говорил не меньше на протяжении последнего года, овечка Долли, — усмехается Чанёль, и тут Бён не выдерживает, беря ситуацию в свои руки. В прямом смысле этого слова.   
  
Бэкхён притягивает Чанёля за полы куртки ближе к себе и впивается губами вего. Он так красив сейчас, что лёгкие сдавливает до пустоты и звёзд перед глазами, а пальцы разбиваются дрожью не от привычного холода, а от того, как крепкие руки сжимают его тело в тисках. Так было всегда, понимает он, и от этого осознания ему в грудь будто новые спицы вставляют. Прикосновения к холодной коже изучающие, испытывающие на прочность и заставляющие оплавляться, как горящий воск. Бэкхёну бы упасть уже, но руки Пака — сильные, крепкие, родные — держат так, что даже вздохнуть тяжело. У них по нервам будто музыка струится — не то лаунж, не то настоящий скрим.   
  
Оторваться друг от друга заставляет лишь нехватка воздуха и слабое желание высказаться. На самом деле, говорить не хочется от слова «совсем». Ладонь Бэкхёна идеально ложится в чанёлевскую, и они смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слова, боясь повторить подвиг минутной давности и вновь потерять голову.  
  
— Наверно, из моих уст это тоже прозвучит, как ересь, но я люблю тебя.   
  
Чанёль улыбается.  
  
— Помнится мне, один вредный парень сказал, что не хочет, чтобы один никчёмный клерк любил его. Это ещё актуально?   
  
— Вредный парень забирает свои слова обратно и обещает перестать быть вредным. А ещё этот вредный парень очень хочет, чтобы никчёмный клерк любил его. Очень-очень хочет.  
  
В этот раз целует уже Пак, но мимолётно, специально оставляя на губах Бэкхёна призрачный фантом своего присутствия.  
  
— Кажется, я всё-таки идиот, — усмехается Бэкхён.  
  
— Почему?   
  
— Ты заходить в дом будешь или хочешь провести Рождество на лестничной площадке? Учти, соседи могут неправильно понять.  
  
Бён затягивает его в квартиру, думая, что Чанёлю очень понравится выбранный для него Бэкхёном подарок, что тот обязательно преподнесёт ему в том самом рождественском носке, что занимает полпериметра его ёлки.  


End file.
